


The River

by scooterwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet the author of the Supernatural Books, Chuck Shurley, on the street and you both realize that you're destined to help save Dean from the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophetic Works

Walking past the local all girls school, you stared at the poster from tonight’s new musical. Supernatural: The Musical it read in large letters. “Supernatural…” you mumbled to yourself, “ wasn’t that supposed to be that cheese-y book series about those brothers? I haven’t read those since the last one came out years ago!” You stopped near the entrance, looking at the sign a little more closely. “Darn. It’s already over. It would have been fun to see.”  
“I don’t think so. There was huge mess on stage and lots of people got covered in goo. It was gross. However, the actual play was good. I really liked it.” said a voice, coming from the parking lot behind you. You grabbed your necklace instinctively. It was a small blueish crystal with gold wire holding it to a chain. It had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. Your mother had passed it down to you when you died, saying that it would help you out when the time came.   
You whipped your head around just in time to see a young-ish man with an auburn beard and blueish eyes. His corduroy blazer and calm smile relaxed you a little bit, however you still clutched your pendant. If now was the time you needed it most, you hoped you’d know how on earth you were supposed to use it.   
He chuckled a bit and waved his hand at you. “Hi, I’m Chuck. It’s nice to meet you. You liked the Supernatural Books?”  
You smiled and tucked the pendant into your shirt. “Yeah. They were pretty good, although they sorta faded out of existence when Carver Edlund stopped writing them.” You reached out and shook his hand gently.   
“They were pretty good, I have to admit. I’ve been poor ever since, although I get a couple of dollars in royalties every year.” Your eyes widened. This was Carver Edlund. The Carver Edlund. He continued, giggling at your awestruck face. “Now, come on. You probably expected some E.L. James wannabe writing those books, right?” You nodded. “You know, it’s kinda a funny story how I got started. I’d love to talk to you about it over some coffee, if you like.” You nodded and the two of you walked to the cafe downtown.

“So all of the stories were based off dreams you had? That’s so cool! You must have such a vivid imagination!” You whispered, taking a sip of your coffee. “But if you had such wonderful dreams, why did you stop writing books?”  
He looked down into his coffee and smiled sadly. He looked back up at you and began “I stopped having the dreams for a while. They just never came to me. I tried writing more, but then it never sounded quite right. However, recently, I’ve been having the dreams again. A lot has happened to Sam and Dean since my dreams ended, so I’m trying to pick out what has changed. I started writing again now that I’ve had the dreams again, which is nice. I can afford a cup of coffee now!”  
You smiled and nodded. “So, I mean if you don’t mind my asking, I’d love to know what’s going on with them now!”  
“Well, Dean has something called the Mark of Cain, which he had to get to kill a major demon chick. It made him super aggressive and nearly cost him his soul. From what I can tell, he became a demon for a while, but Sam and Castiel fixed him up. He and Sam and Cas are trying to figure out how to get rid of the mark, because it’s slowly turning him into this killing machine. Another angel, Metatron, told them about something about “river ending at the source” but we don’t totally know what that means yet. Metatron is a major jerk, in my opinion. Although, I think there may be some home from them. Occasionally I get little glimpses into future parts, and they were talking to someone named (Y/N) who has some crystal that was supposedly the key to figuring out the whole river puzzle.”  
You froze and he stared at you, concerned when you paled visibly. Slowly, you drew out your necklace from under your shirt and reached out to shake his hand again. Shakily you said, “I don’t think I formally introduced myself. I’m (Y/N).”


	2. Honesty

He stared at your hand for a second then paled too.  
“You’re…. You’re (Y/N). Crap. I… um, I guess I should start over again. Everything in the stories was real. The whole, demons, ghosts and monsters thing was all true. Sam and Dean and Castiel are real people and they do fight monsters. The whole thing I just told you about, the Mark and everything, that’s all real too. I was actually writing “The Gospel of the Winchesters” not the Supernatural books. Originally, they were supposed to stop the apocalypse, but that only sorta happened. Something reset the whole event and I stopped having the prophetic dreams until recently.   
He stared at your hand for a second then paled too.  
“You’re…. You’re (Y/N). Crap. I… um, I guess I should start over again. Everything in the stories was real. The whole, demons, ghosts and monsters thing was all true. Sam and Dean and Castiel are real people and they do fight monsters. The whole thing I just told you about, the Mark and everything, that’s all real too. I was actually writing “The Gospel of the Winchesters” not the Supernatural books. Originally, they were supposed to stop the apocalypse, but that only sorta happened. Something reset the whole event and I stopped having the prophetic dreams until recently. In my most recent one, they were talking to someone named (Y/N) who had a crystal that was supposed to help them figure out the puzzle of the river. I couldn’t get a good look at what they looked like or where they were, so I don’t know when you’ll meet them. And I can’t really give any more hints, because then you might alter the course of action and ruin the whole thing. Think Doctor Who time paradox. It’s that kind of thing.”  
Swallowing thickly, you nodded and looked at him. “Will you at least tell me if I die. The Winchesters don’t have a very good track record with friends and partners.” He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, smiling lightly. “I couldn’t even if I knew, which I don’t. Sorry about that. It’s against the rules. I can, however, tell you some things if I realize that they will be helpful to know. Let me have your number and I’ll update you on things, but that means you have to update me too, otherwise I won’t know if we’re at the same point in the storyline.”  
You passed him your mobile and he passed his over, quickly typing in his number into your phone. A moment of silence passed over you as he gazed knowingly at your necklace. You glanced down at your phone when he passed it back to you, and realized it was almost midnight. “Oh gosh, I gotta get home. It good meeting you, Chuck. I hope we see more of each other!” He smiled as you stood up, and replied, “Yeah, you too, (Y/N). Good luck.”  
You smiled tightly and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” and walked out of the cafe.   
Your apartment was just a few blocks away from the cafe. It was small and cozy, with lots of books and beaten-up chairs. You climbed the four flights to your door and unlocked it, walking inside. You immediately walked to the bookshelf, dropping your bag in the doorway and kicking the door shut on your way. You ran your finger over the spines, stopping when you found them: your old copies of Supernatural. You grabbed the first book in the series and brought it with you into the kitchen while you made yourself diner. You had some leftover rice and vegetables, so you decided to make yourself stir-fry. You opened your refrigerator and pulled out some eggs to add into the dish. You crack it open and start frying while you open the book. Scanning the pages for any useful information about the Winchesters. It had been years since you opened up the books. You can smell the food cooking. The veggies, the rice and… the eggs? Some of them must have gone off. It smells like one of them might have rotted. It had been a while since you checked them for freshness. You bent over the carton and smelled the eggs. All of them were fine. The stir-fry smelled fine too. Following the scent of the rotten eggs, you wandered around your apartment until you got to the library again. You wandered around the room, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. You walked past the bookshelves and swiped your finger across the shelf, finding a small film of yellowish dust right in front of your Supernatural books. Funny, that wasn’t there before. Suddenly, you switched into panic mode, realizing what that yellow powder was.

Sulfur.


End file.
